Passive infrared (PIR) sensors can detect human motion by measuring infrared variations in a scene. Applications for PIR sensing include, for example, automatic indoor light switching from occupancy, intrusion detection for security, etc. In practice, many noise sources, such as internal device noise or external interference from heaters, can generate strong signals comparable to those of humans, and can falsely trigger the PIR device for human motion.